


[ART] Mutual Gift

by mortmere



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Art, Christmas, Fanart, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 04:15:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13516407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortmere/pseuds/mortmere
Summary: Christmas fluff originally made for the Starsky & Hutch Advent Calendar 2017.





	[ART] Mutual Gift

**Author's Note:**

> An extra tag for "Little Girl Lost".
> 
> My usual manip/paintover/freehand mix. 
> 
> If anyone wonders about the fireplace, there’s some background information [on my Dreamwidth blog.](https://mortmere.dreamwidth.org/17481.html)   
> (You know, Chekhov said something along the lines that if there’s a gun in the background in a play, it should be fired before the play is over. Same goes for fireplaces, doesn’t it?)

[Larger version available in the original post in the Advent Calendar.](http://starskyhutcharchive.net/advent/2017/calendar/wp-content/uploads/2017/12/Mutual_Gift_by_Mortmere.jpg) 


End file.
